SasuSaku All There Is
by ilovebmo
Summary: Sakura moves to Japan with her family that's on a trip. On her first day of school she smacked the school's hottest boy. Sasuke Uchiha. And a whole lot more. I'm not really good at a summary. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno


Disclaimer:I only own the story not the chracters (I wish I owned the chracters).

Rating: Teen.

SASUSAKU

ALL THERE IS...

CHAPTER 1:New

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Twitch'

'Beep'

''OK YOU WIN!HAPPY NOW !'' The pink haired girl yelled at her alarm clock before, unplugging it and she threw it across the room. She stood up from her bed, then she started walking to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes then opened them to reveal emerald green turned the shower on waiting for it to get hot . She slipped out of her t-shirt and underwear,and got in the a shower she wrapped a towel around her, brushed her teeth,made up her bed,and took some clothes out of the closet. ''Hmmmm. What should i wea?'' She studied her closet what seemed to be an hour,but it was only one minute.

'Wear would look super cute for your first day,'

''For once you're right inner.''Sakura said taking out the out fit from the closet.

'Hmph.'her inner said.

The pink haired girl's name was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura removed her towel, and put on some green undergramets. She then put on a green sweater that stops under her chest with a whit tanktop under it that hugged her stomach. She put on dark blue skinny jeans,and put on green flats. She then did her hair. Her hair went over her shoulders,but it stopped at the middle of her back. Her hair was curled at the end. Sakura put on a diamond neckalace and bracelt. Sakura didnt put on any make up,but she put it in a purse on her nightstand. She went back to her closet and pulled out on of her old blue faded t-shirts that had the word 'LOVE' on it ,a pair of comfortable cotton short shorts,and blue nike shoes. She put the clothes in a black nike bag,and grabbed her purse,and her yellow bookbag. Sakura walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. She grabbed her keys off the counter top to her silver Dodge Charger. She ran out the house to the got in the car and drove off to Konoha High School. She parked her car and got out.

Sakura walked in the building to the principal's office. Sakura was getting real nervous. ''Don't get nervous Sakura. You can do this Sakura.''Sakura whispered to herself. She knocked on the door.''Come in.'' Sakura could tell it was a womans voice. Sakura was sixteen so she is a sophmore and she would be in the tenth grade. ''Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno.''

The lady had blond hair in two pigtails. She was very busty. The lady nodded and gave Sakura her scheldule,and locker number (8).Sakura bowed and walked out her room. Sakura put her things in the locker. Sakura looked at her scheldule for which class was first.

**Sakura Haruno**

**1st period Kakashi Hatake (309)**

**2cd period Anko (310)**

**3rd period Orchimaru (326)**

**4th period Lunch**

**5th period Iruka (320)**

**6th period Guy (gym)**

**Sakura knocked on the door to the classroom. ''Come in'' the teacher said. Sakura walked into the room nervously. The class had their eyes on her. Some students were talking about her pink hair. Some about what she had on. ''Introduce your likes and dislikes.'' the silver haired man said through his black mask. ''Well. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like the color green,dango,the beach,and that's all i like. I dislike turkey,peanuts because i'm allergic to peanuts,um mean people,backstabbers,cheaters,people staring at me and that's pretty much it.'' Sakura sighed. ''You can take a seat by Sasuke Uchiha'' the man said pointing at the boy. Sakura nodded and walked to the seat by the onyx haired and eyed boy. The boy looked at her and smirked. Sakura sent a glare to him. Sakura sat down without saying a word to him. Some of his fangirls glared at Sakura and she glared back. Of course he had fangirls look at that face. That hair. That skin. That. That. Wait what am i thinking. Am i crazy. You will not fall for him Sakura made sure that she was'nt going to fall for him no matter what. Sakura feel his eyes on her. She tried not to blush,but she could'nt help it. Sakura decided that it was enough. She just did'nt like people staring at her. ''You don't mind giving me that book do you Sasuke-kun''Sakura said trying not to crack. This had to be the way. Sasuke smirked at the suffix she added to his name. ''Hn.'' He replied handing her the book. ''Book. Face.''Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a confused gripped the book tightly. ''Oh whats that sakura said pointing at the window. Sasuke sat beside the window. Sasuke look at the window,then when he was abot to turn around... SMACK! Sakura had smacked him with the book and he tumbled off the chair onto the floor holding the side of his shot her a death glare. The students looked at what was making the commotion. ''Oh Sasuke-kun are u alright. What happened?'' Sakura said smirking evily. She bent down to act like she was helping. ''Sasuke-kun''shouted fangirls rushing over to his side . Sasuke had a bruise turning purple on his face.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

**''I'll get you back Sakura''I said standing up. I said it loud enough only for her to hear. ''Sasuke. Do you need to go to the nurse.'' Kakashi asked. ''Yes.''I replied. ''And somone is coming with me.'' I grabbed Sakura's hand,and went to the nurse's office. After the nurse treated my wound,we went to Anko's class. That was my 2cd period class too. All of my friends were there. They all looked at Sakura and I. ''What''I said hissing at them. The dobe grinned like an idio. Well he is one. How did we even become best friends? ''Who's that? Is she your girlfriend? Why are you holding hands with her?'' Sakura blushed in different colors of red. I blushed a light shade of pink and let go of Sakura's hand,and crossed my arms. **

**Sakura's Pov **

**''NO WAY IN HE-'',suddenly Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand. I thought it would be fun to play with him so i licked the palm of his hand. And to see his reaction he blushed a deep shade of red and jerked his hand away from my mouth. I cheered in my mind. I won. But why did he cover my mouth after I was about to say he were'nt together.?I blushed crismon red. ''Wait who are?'' a blond boy said with whiskers on his face. He was right in my face. He must be crazy or something. Getting in my face. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled. He blushed a light shade of pink. Then that's where my smile turned into the devil. I kneed him right where you would'nt want to be kneed in . He fell over cluthching his (You know what).**

**What going to happen Next in SasuSaku All There Is**

**Chapter 2**

**''Those people over there are Hinata,Neji,TenTen,Ino,Shikamaru,and that's Naruto.''Sasuke said as he pointed to the floor. ''Wait have'nt i seen you all before''Sakura said putting a hand on her hip. ''We've..**

**Author's Note: So chapter one is over with. Whats going to happen next?**


End file.
